


Surprise Visit

by GABurke1895



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 3 AM Fluff write, CUTE N FLUFFY, F/M, M/M, May add more chapters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895
Summary: During Trespasser, the Inquisitor and Dorian promise to keep in touch.After two years, the Inquisitor has come to visit Dorian’s villa (possibly without any forewarning)!Just a really cute and light hearted fic I’ve had sitting in my drafts.





	Surprise Visit

The Winter Palace

Val Royeux

2 Years Ago

 

"As the most eloquent dwarf you know, Sparkler-," Varric began his toast.

"Speech! Speech! Way too much speech," Sera interrupted.

Dorian sighed with a mix of exasperation and fondness, "Varric, there's really no need-,"

"What's going on here?" The Inquisitor interrupting this time. Dorian looked nervous, his eyes practically begging Varric to shut up. The dwarf failed to notice, however.

"Inquisitor! You're just in time!" Varric raised his cup once again, "Sparkler, the Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. Heck, it may even kill you. But we'll miss you, if it counts."

The Inquisitor's face fell after the toast finished. She looked curiously (and a little anxiously) from Varric to Dorian. The mage sighed once more before glaring at Varric. The dwarf looked taken aback.

"Aaand you didn't know. Okay folks, time to take this party elsewhere." Varric looked toward where Iron Bull lay when the Qunari snored a little too loud and muttered in his sleep.

"Ehhh, leave him," Cole and Sera followed him leaving the Inquisitor alone with a sheepish Dorian. He waited, noticeably uneasy about the conversation of which he was soon to be a part.

"It's true. When the Exalted Council is over I'm going back to Tevinter....for good this time."

"You know I'll miss you."

"Naturally," Dorian's smirk faded, "My father is dead. Assassinated, I believe. I received notice this morning; a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium."

The Inquisitor reached for Dorian's hand. He accepted her simple show of sympathy with an equally simple smile.

"We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir. This 'ambassadorship'...his doing, I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble began. I have to go back."

"How does Bull feel about this?"

"He wants to come with me. It can't happen, of course. A Qunari cannot simply walk around the Imperium, even in a magister's company. He doesn't want me hurt. I don't want him hurt. We're working it out."

"So you'll truly be a magister now?"

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to degrade the magisterium with my presence! A new outfit is required."

"I wish you safe travels and good luck," the Inquisitor offered a sad smile.

"Thank you. But, before you go, I have a present for you. A going-away present. It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If I get in over my head or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for the lack of my velvety voice...magic!" The Inquisitor's eyes went wide and shone with unshed tears.

"What...you didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you?" At the Inquisitor's shaky nod, he pulled her into a tight hug, "You're the closest thing to a sister that I've ever had. You'll never get rid of me, now," he held her as she laughed.

"Come on, let's finish the good wine before the others come back," he whispered conspiratorially, "and once you've had a taste of good wine you'll have to come visit me in Tevinter if you want more."

 

<><><><>

Dorian’s Villa

Imperium Border Town

Present Day

 

 

Dorian was glancing over a letter Varric had sent him. It was yet another complaining rant about his time in Kirkwall. Reconstruction was slow, he's received too many letters from people he doesn't care to receive letters from, Cassandra hasn't come to see him in a full week, and the Inquisitor was gone on business to some place or another "sans her Curly" and that means trouble for someone. Mostly for Varric, since Cullen hadn't known his wife was leaving Kirkwall. He chuckled fondly at Varric's complaints and wondered absently how Cassandra put up with it. Inevitably, his thoughts turned to the Inquisitor. For all their promises to visit and keep in touch, she'd only been able to come see him once in two years. He hadn't heard from her in about a month or two. Concern struck him like lightning. If she was traveling without Cullen's knowledge, Maker only knows what could've happened to her! He scrambled for his sending crystal, hoping he could contact her. He waited with bated breath while the crystals connected and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she answered.

"Oh, Dorian! You have perfect timing! I was just about to contact you," she didn't sound hurt which put him at ease.

"Naturally! Varric tells me you're traveling...without telling Cullen. Is that wise?"

"Of course not. But he would never have let me go if I had told him where I was planning on going. 'There's no way MY wife is traveling in THAT condition, blah, blah, blah!'," she replied in an accurate rendition of her husband.

Dorian snagged on a key detail, "Condition? What do you mean by 'in your condition', exactly?"

"Now, now, I'll tell you as soon as I get there. I promise. Bull has agreed to meet me in this tiny town to take me to your summer villa. I'll be perfectly safe! I'll see you soon, my dear," the Inquisitor disconnected quickly as if she could feel all of Dorian's questions bubbling up.

What kind of condition was the Inquisitor in? Did Cullen mean her arm? Or has something else happened? And did she say the summer villa? She wasn't coming to the Imperium was she? With Bull? He didn't know about all of this, did he? How soon is "soon"? Did he have time to change?

Dorian ran to his chambers to change his clothes and fix his makeup, not knowing when "soon" would be. Knowing the Inquisitor, "soon" would likely be in the very near future. He rushed down the stairs to the front door all the while yelling to his servants to prepare for guests. After nearly an hour of fidgeting and pacing, he spotted a familiar pair of horns coming through the gate. Dorian pushed open the doors and practically jumped down the stairs, pausing only for a moment when he spotted a carriage following the Qunari. Since when did the Inquisitor ride in a carriage? He didn't have time to wonder for long. Bull had hurried the last few meters to swing Dorian up into a near crushing embrace.

"You're going to speechless, Kadan," Bull muttered into his lover's ear.

That didn't help Dorian's concern in the slightest as very few things had ever left him speechless. The carriage had rolled to a stopped and the footman was jumping down to open the door.

"Announcing the arrival of Lady Rutherford, Comtesse of Kirkwall, Lady Inquisitor of Skyhold, Savior of-," the footman was cut of by a tired voice Dorian and Bull remembered.

"Derick, enough with the titles already! No need to let all of Tevinter know I'm here. Hurry and open the door, please."

The man obliged and was about to help her disembark when he was pushed out of the way by both Dorian and Bull. The Qunari had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face while he gripped the small woman's hand. Dorian's eyes rounded in shock.

"You-you're....pregnant."

"Yup! I wanted you and Bull to be the second people I told."

"Not the first?" Dorian queried.

"So we're one people now? Not even separate entities?" Bull asked in mock affront.

"Says the man who likes having an article at the front of his name to make him sound like nothing more than a killing machine!" She fired back, "And yes, second. I did, after all, want to tell Cullen about his daughter."

Dorian helped her up the stairs and into the parlor where tea was waiting for them. He thanked his villa's steward for having such forethought while his master had been fretting.

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" Bull wondered.

"Morrigan told me. She did some kind of weird, magical thing that the voices from that Well of Sorrows told her to do. They predict my baby is a girl. Granted I don't give two shits, just so long as they're healthy."

"Have you thought of names, darling?" Dorian asked.

"I was thinking of taking a page out of one of Varric's books and going with 'Bianca'," she answered sarcastically.

Bull laughed while Dorian cringed.

"Tell me you aren't serious," the mage practically begged.

"No, no, I've got actual names in mind. Have no fear."

"Thank the Maker,” he breathed in relief while Bull continued to chuckle.

“Hey, Boss, why’d you come all the way out here? I mean, not that we don’t love seeing you and miss you like crazy n’ all that but..,” Bull trailed off. He watched the Inquisitor stiffen slightly, almost imperceptibly.

“I can’t just visit and bring my daughter to meet her future favorite uncles?”

Bull raised his eyebrow in challenge, “Yeah but this far along, you shouldn’t be traveling far from home. You’re riding in a carriage and wearing a dress. You should be at home letting Cullen rub your feet, yet here you are?”

The Inquisitor glared lightly at him and sighed, “Leave it to the former Ben-Hassrath spy to rat me out. I escaped from Kirkwall. Cullen’s been mother-henning over me since I told him months ago! It was driving me nuts and no one else was any help. Varric is busy writing his Inquisition book, Cassandra agreed with Cullen, Vivienne is busy preparing a wardrobe for the baby, Cole just coos at my stomach, Blackwall sent a letter of gruff congratulations, Leliana and Josephine are too amused at my predicament, and Sera said ‘ugh squishy’ and disappeared,” she ranted.

“I thought you said you wanted us to be the second people you told?” Dorian said skeptically.

“You ARE the second people I told....Cullen told everyone else before I got the chance to, the spoilsport!”

Dorian and Bull laughed loudly at her pouting. They both hugged her as tightly as they could without crushing her. Dorian made promises to visit her after the baby was born for some much needed best friend time. Bull promised to tag along with his Kadan to help keep Cullen busy. The Inquisitor relaxed and simply enjoyed her friends’ presences. They talked about what was new, if they’d heard anything from Solas, and about holding a reunion of the Inquisition at Skyhold. They passed time idly until a frazzled maid hurried into the room.

”I beg your pardons milords, milady, but there’s a small army coming up the front walk!”

Dorian and Bull looked at one another, startled but ready to fight to protect their friend. They made to get up and collect their gear when a curse from the Inquisitor stopped them.

”Damn, he’s too quick,” she muttered.

”Darling, that small army wouldn’t happen to be who I think it is, would it?”

The Inquisitor slumped in her seat slightly and was about to answer before a loud shout from outside cut her off.

”You fiend! Give back my lady wife or so help me I will raze this hovel to the ground!”

Dorian peeked out a nearby window to see a retinue of Inquisition forces led by none other than Cullen himself dressed in full battle gear, holding his sword aloft. Next to him stood Morrigan looking concerned as well. Dorian felt a presence by his side and turned to looked at the Inquisitor.

”So that’s how he found me so quickly. Damn Morrigan and her witchy well wisdom,” she cursed lowly.

”Well, dear, I dare say we had best give you back to your husband. I’ve grown rather fond of this place and I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to find a new one.”

”Lead the way,” she replied with a sigh.

Bull hooked his arm with the Inquisitor’s and let Dorian take point. In true dramatic fashion, he flung open the front doors and stood with his arms crossed, staring petulantly down at the Commander.

”Why Commander, how lovely to see you again! I’d invite you in but you’ve already deemed my home to be a hovel so I’ll refrain. And you don’t have to threaten us you know, I’d have let her leave willingly after lunch and cards.”

”Dorian?!” Cullen said, a confused frown on his face.

Bull took that as his cue to slowly lead the Inquisitor out and help her down the front steps. She huffed at his overly gentle and attentive manner which made him flash her a shit-eating grin. She punched him in the shoulder for it which only made his grin wider. Cullen stood looking curiously from his wife, to Bull, to Dorian and back again. He coughed lightly when she turned a menacing look in his direction. 

“You followed me,” she stated simply.

”I did,” he replied sheepishly.

“You USED Morrigan to find me.”

”I did.”

”You threatened to tear apart our friends’ home.”

”I did.”

”You brought along a small portion of the army that was supposed to be disbanded across several countries borders.”

”I did.”

”Cullen, I thought I was the one who was supposed to make the rash, impulsive decisions in this relationship.”

”I only came because you disappeared and then Morrigan said she felt some stirring in the powers that be and-,”

”And you panicked,” she finished.

”I panicked.”

”Can you blame him, darling?” Dorian quipped from the top of the stairs. “Bad things happen when you disappear.”

”Yeah, Boss, like that time with the Envy Demon, when Corypheus attacked Haven, every time with the Fade, the time we went into the Deep Roads, the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds, the final Battle with Corypheus-,” Bull counted on his fingers each time she or her team had disappeared for a lengthy amount of time. 

Certain that he’d keep naming disasters, she cut him off quickly with a sharp glare. He quickly held up his hands in surrender. The Inquisitor approached her husband and laid a comforting hand on his cheek. Cullen leaned into her touch and pulled her close.

”I’m fine, my love. Corypheus is gone and Thedas no longer requires me to traipse all over, throwing myself into danger. Besides, bandits won’t attack the Herald of Andraste. They’re too superstitious, think they’ll get cursed.”

Cullen sighed, “I suppose you’re right, my darling.”

They shared a loving and gentle kiss, which soon turned passionate, which then turned rather explicit. The pair only jumped apart when a gagging sound reached them. Dorian was pretending to retch while Bull chuckled. The Rutherfords reshuffled themselves into a semblance of order and decorum.

”While watching you two prove your love for one another is disgustingly sweet, I’d appreciate it if you did that behind closed doors and not on my lawn,” Dorian sassed. ”Why don’t you both come inside and relax a little before dinner, then Morrigan can send you both home through her witchy wisdom or whatever.”

The four made their way up the stairs Dorian leading with Bull bringing up the rear.

“Hey Cullen, a word from the wise, the best time for outdoor shenanigans is sunset. I mean, when the sun hits Dorian’s ass just right-,”

Bull never got to finish his sentence before a whoosh of spirit energy pushed him back out the door and slammed it in his face. 

“Kadan?” He tried the handles but they were locked.

”Uh, Kadan? I think you locked me out by mistake.”

He was greeted with silence.

”Dorian? Love?”

.....

“I’m sorry I said the thing about your ass.”

.....

”Please, let me in?”

.....

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian let’s him back inside after Bull stood outside the dining room windows watching them eat with puppy dog eyes.
> 
> Dorian is weak to his Amatus.
> 
> The Inquisitor gives birth the day after they return to Kirkwall.


End file.
